Losing someone in your party while shopping is a very common problem. One way to resolve this issue is to call or text the other people in your party asking where they are located or giving your location. However, not everyone has a mobile device, particularly elderly and young children; two groups of individuals who parents and care givers often lose track of.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method for a customer to track their party throughout the store even if all the members of the party do not have a mobile device utilizing the user's mobile device using a digital map of the store.